


To Protect the Ones You Love

by Bandrbear



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Gayness, Minor Violence, powerful akko, wheel chairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandrbear/pseuds/Bandrbear
Summary: The girls are in their third year. Emotions are all over the place as a new threat threatens the school and those closest to Akko. How far will she go to protect them? What is she willing to do if someone hurts the girl she loves with all of her little gay heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as the story progresses. This is my first fic so feel free to leave comments, questions, concerns or give advice. If this gets any attention then I will update it more regularly. Right now I will write this when I feel creative. Enjoy. Thanks to tibbsgirl for convincing me to write this. And thanks to GayStuffe for proof reading and moral support. If you have not checked these two out your should.

“No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no” Akko screamed in her head as she recklessly barreled her way through the halls. Her rapid footsteps echoing through the halls as she sprinted. All she could hear at the moment was the blood pounding in her ears and the faint screams and booms from outside. She glances out a passing window at the flashes from outside before slowing a bit, but not much. It only makes her panic more.

She skids around the next corner and stops to catch her breath, with her hands on her knees. The door just a few feet in front of her is gone, blown to smithereens, pieces strewn everywhere. The dread only grows inside of her now. She sprints out into the dim sunlight to see it. The giant transparent green dome around the forty foot tall creature. 

She gulps and looks around the towering monster to see all of the professors casting barrage after barrage of offensive spells at the barrier to only have them snuffed out like tossing matches at a stream. Inside, the demon cackles and casually tosses powerful spells back at the professors, sending them scattering in panic, or flying through the air, only to take up their useless attempts at stopping it again.

If only that was the worst of it. That THING, that MONSTER, that UTTER BITCH took her. This horrible monster towering over everyone, easily blocking all attacks and effortlessly sending her own back was a demon. How could it be worse than a demon? Well the only thing Akko truly loved with all of her little gay heart had been captured and tortured by that demon. The girl that only smiled that special smile for her. The only girl who could help Akko become a proper witch. That demon had Diana and had hurt her. This made Akko extremely furious. 

Akko glares back at the impenetrable barrier that separated her from Diana with such hatred and anger someone could have sworn that glare alone would have put a hole through the barrier. Akko did not know why the hell Diana had been very forcibly torn from her class and blasted with magic relentlessly until she collapsed, all the while this demon smirked with pure glee. All she knew was that Diana needed her. She felt the power boiling up within her as she looked at Diana floating unconscious like a trophy for everyone to see. She was in rough shape. Her face was bruised and her clothes torn. At any other time Akko might have been sneaking glances at the innocent extra bits of exposed skin on her crush, but this was no time for such things. Diana floated with her body slightly angled back with her arms dangling and her hair splayed out. 

As Akko stormed out of the school and strode out towards the battle, she breathed in deeply. She was laser focused on the Demon. Students scream at her to get back as she strides with pure anger towards the explosions and screams from professors and students alike. “HEY DEMON!” she yells. An explosion not far off sends a shock wave past her, blowing her hair back to show off the pain and anger burning in her crimson eyes. “YOU GIVE ME BACK DIANA RIGHT NOW!”

The demon’s smirk grows as she turns from her toys that she was playing with to look at the little girl striding towards her defiantly. “Or what?” she scoffs with a booming voice. The professors all stop their assault once the demon turns her attention away from them and they all stare over at Akko with pure panic.

“Akko run!” Chariot yells when she sees Akko challenging this extremely powerful being. Chariot starts to sprint towards Akko to get her to step back, using magic enhancements to run faster, when the demon laughs maniacally and sends a powerful blast, one meant to wipe out at least ten fully shielded professors, right at her to wipe Akko off the face of the Earth. Akko does not flinch and goes full auto-pilot. She simply raises her hand with confidence as the ball of pure magical energy hurtles right at her. The Claiomh Solais appears in Akko’s hand right before the ball of energy hits her. Akko casts a simple protective spell, one that would get smashed as if it were tissue paper versus a tank, and takes the hit full on. 

  
Chariot can only watch in fear as Akko gets hit head on. The blast causing a resounding boom. The flash from the explosion is blinding and makes everyone watching flinch. The ground where Akko had been standing was absolutely obliterated and all that was left was a huge crater. Chariot falls to her knees with a heart wrenching sob. Akko, her favorite student, the endless ball of joy, gone, just like that. Her hands come up to her face to muffle her cries of despair. Everyone watches the smoke clear with sadness in their hearts as they realize that their lovable idiot had to be gone.

The demon laughs and turns back to the professors. “Now little toys, is that all you got?” She asks mockingly while they all stand there unsure how to continue. They all turn their eyes back to their foe who smiles evilly upon them. 

“HEY! I WAS TALKING TO YOU!” a voice booms from the crater. The demon turns and her smile drops to one of pure confusion. From the crater rises Akko on the Shiny Balai unscathed, surrounded by a simple protective spell and looking PISSED. “GIVE. ME. DIANA.” She growls at the demon who cocks her head in confusion. The air around crackles with intense magic as she floats towards the demon.

“H-how are you still alive child?” she questions. No one could ever withstand such a blast. The demon had been casually throwing around spells with enough power to kill one of the nine olde witches. And yet there is this child, completely unfazed by it. 

Akko clenches her fists and stares down the demon. “You call that a spell huh? If you don't give me Diana then I will have to show you real power.” Akko barely knew what she was saying. She had so much adrenaline and magic pumping through her that she was pretty much saying whatever was the first thing to pop up in her mind.

The demon looked on incredulously. “How dare you challenge me  _ child. _ You have no power. I have all the power you wish you could have.” Her eyes gleam with anger at this smug little thing that dare call her weak. With a roar of anger the demon forces the ground under Akko to explode upwards at her. Akko reacted quickly, but not quick enough as the surge of earth smashes into her shield and launches her into the sky. The professors and students watch as the demon sends Akko flying with ease.

The demon watches Akko disappear into the sky after her attack and turns back to the professors who started attacking once more. “Annoying little toys,” she growls while starting to throw smaller attacks at them for fun. 

Akko tumbles upwards and eventually slows to a halt when she grabs the Shiny Balai and turns it back into the Claiomh Solais. She starts to free fall back down towards the fight a little fazed, but ready and determined. She could barely see the large flashes of magic from this high up. She takes a deep breath and starts to chant. “Noctu,” She keeps falling faster. “Orfei,” The wind whips past her, tugging at her uniform. “Aude,” Akko’s eyes narrow at the slowly growing dome below her. “Fraetor.” Her eyes flash with confidence as Shiny Arc appears in her hands. She pulls the bowstring back, forming the arrow using pure unrestricted power formed from her anger towards the demon for harming the one she loves. As she screams at the top of her lungs “SHINNNYYYYYYYYY,” the power keeps flooding into the arrow until it glows brightly with a deadly power of destruction fueled by love. “ARRRRRRCCCCCCCCC!” She releases her magic arrow straight down towards the top of the demons dome. The arrow streaks down with much more power than the one which took down the Noir Missile. The resulting explosion sends a massive dust shock wave all over the school and deafens everyone. 

As the dust clears everyone looks on at the barrier in pure shock. It had deep spider web cracks over every single foot of it. The demon was on the ground with a protective arm over its head. It looks up to see the small figure of Akko still streaking down towards her. Fear flashes over her eyes as she looks around her previously impenetrable strong barrier. “H-how” she mutters, unable to comprehend how this  _ mortal _ could nearly destroy her barrier in one hit. Her eyes widen as she watches Akko keeps coming right at her.

Everyone else looks around in shock for the source of the destructive blast. Eyes eventually follow the demon’s up into the air to see the small black dot and glowing shape falling quickly towards the dome. A collective gasp echoes from the mouths of the students and professors as they realize who it is.

Akko could not tell exactly how much damage she did but she knew one more hit and that barrier would be no more. She cocks her arm back and begins to pull the string back once more. “SHINNYYYYYYYYY,” Her power flows into the arrow once more. “ARRRRRRCCCCCCCCCC,” She releases the arrow once more. Shiny Arc sends it streaking down into the barrier. The loudest boom yet echoes around the school as the barrier shatters, sending pieces flying about before they dissipate. Professors and students jump for cover as another shock wave washes over them.

The explosion blows straight through the damaged top of the barrier and engulfs the demon in an intense blaze. Everything inside is turned into a crisp, well except the demon who flees, screeching bloody murder before taking off into the woods while smoldering. 

The professors charge into the once shielded area to find only overturned earth everywhere. The students look on with shock. Akko just took on the demon solo, destroying everything but the extremely powerful being. Or so they thought. No one saw the spell that was fired right after the arrow that slipped into the barrier milliseconds after the Shiny Arc arrow connected and crippled the barrier. It shot through the hole as everything around it became intense fire, until it made contact with Diana's falling body. It wrapped her in an intense small bubble of pure magic fueled by love. It fell into the earth as it ruptured from the force of the blast and got nestled under the overturned earth, keeping Diana as safe as one could. 

People start to search for any sign of the heiress as Akko finally comes close to the ground, turning the Claiomh Solais from the Shiny Arc into the Shiny Balai just before making contact with the ground, effectively slowing herself enough to do a superhero landing. She quickly got up and hurried to where she could feel her magic bubble and started to dig with her hands. The students and professors watched sullenly as Akko dug, to them hopelessly for her friend. They watched as they thought she dug for what was lost forever not that was hidden under the burning dirt. Akko’s hands cupped and threw dirt until the soft blue of her magic bubble could be seen. Akko sobs with relief, glad she did not destroy her only love. Tears stream down her now dirty cheeks as she looks inside at a still unconscious Diana.

Akko runs her hand over the bubble and makes it rise from the dirt to gently rest Diana’s unconscious but safe body in her arms. Akko buries her face in Diana’s soft blonde hair and cries. Professors run up to her and start checking on Diana’s health while Akko holds her protectively. Chariot manages to pull Akko from Diana so she could be transported to the infirmary. Chariot starts to check on Akko for injury and finds nothing, not a scratch after that explosive fight. Chariot dismisses her thoughts and brings Akko into a hug. Akko nuzzles into the embrace and slowly stops crying as Chariot rubs her back. “Its ok Akko, its over, you saved her,” Chariot whispers into her students ear. Akko subconsciously squeezes Chariot back and starts to calm down slowly. She pulls away enough to meet Chariot’s gaze with her own intense and puffy eyes. “Thank you,” she replies hoarsely. Akko starts to stand up, “I need to make sure she is okay,” Akko mutters before turning to follow the medical staff. She stumbles a few steps and watched confused as her world turns dark and suddenly starts to spin. Chariot watches as Akko stumbles and passes out, falling into the overturned dirt with a soft thump. The massive amount of magic she used finally catching up to her, leaving her drained and weak. Chariot rushes over and gets a nurse over quickly. 

When Akko wakes she is staring at the white washed ceiling and the sterile smell hits her nose full force. Her nose wrinkles from the strong smell, causing her to groan with annoyance. She tried to sit up but finds her body unwilling to comply. God she felt so tired. Her eyes barely wanted to stay open. Akko tries to look around but finds it to be dizzying. She squeezes her eyes shut to protect her eyes from the harsh light before quickly passing out again. 

When she wakes again she feels better, still tired and weak but much better. Now she can lift her arm to rub her itchy nose before she looks around and finds herself in a curtained off area with her alone in the medical bed. The soft beep of a heart rate monitor next to her confuses her. She looks at her arm and sees an IV inserted into the crook of her elbow. She does not feel like she has the strength to sit up fully. She huffs loudly and eases back into her pillows. ‘What even happened?’ she asks herself while trying to remember why she was in the infirmary again. ‘Something about a mean demon, and Diana.’ She hums, annoyed with her poor memory. ‘OH SHIT DIANA!’ Akko yells internally while her eyes shoot wide open. Right then the nurse walks in as Akko tries to force herself up. Nurse Ophelia walks in and gently, yet firmly pushes Akko back into the bed. 

“Stay young lady, you need your rest.” 

Akko begins to complain, “But Diana!” before being shushed again. Akko pouts and leans back into the sheets, showing her disapproval. “I need to see her,” Akko whines while the nurse rolls her eyes.

“You can see her when you are rested.” the nurse says curtly. “Then and only then may you go see Miss Cavendish.” 

Akko huffs and puffs out her cheeks. “Fine but tell me how she’s been”. Akko begs with her eyes to the older woman.

“She is recovering well, she is almost ready to be released.” She says matter of fact.

That causes Akko to beam before she changes to confusion. “After such a short time?” she asks with her brows scrunched together.

The nurse sighed softly and finishes some basic tests on Akko before turning to look into Akko’s eyes. “Miss Kagari. You have been unconscious for six days. The amount of magic you used drained your body so badly you nearly died. I have no clue how you managed to channel that much energy at once and for two attacks, but it left you with barely enough energy to keep living. It was quite reckless.'' The nurse motions to the heart rate monitor and IV. “I had to use civilian technology to keep you alive while your body and magical aura recharged.”

Akko’s mouth drops open. “WHAT?!” she asks, or rather yells which causes the nurse to flinch. 

“Miss Kagari I beg of you to keep your voice lowered in my infirmary. And yes. You heard me. '' She turns to leave while Akko lays totally in shock. Her of all people almost died from using too much magic? Is that why she couldn’t remember anything? 

Akko melts back into her somewhat comfy bed and thinks back to six whole days previous, her last mixed memories. She could still barely recall what happened. Big mean demon, Diana was in trouble, she saved Diana? No that wasn’t right. Was it?

A head popping through the curtains derails her chain of thought and brings a huge smile to her face. “Professor Chariot!” she says gleefully. Her professor smiles softly and walks into Akko’s small room. “Akko, how are you feeling?” She asks while placing the back of her hand to Akko’s forehead. 

Akko’s smile weakens a bit. “I feel really tired.” She admits with a small shrug. “Other than that I can’t really remember what happened to be honest, except that Diana was hurt. But the stupid nurse won’t let me see her.” Akko gives an innocent half smile while Chariot face palms and shakes her head.

“Oh Akko. You are the only one I know who would do what you did and then forget all about it and still be more concerned about your friend than yourself.” Chariot sighs and meets Akko’s soft and meek smile. “Well a demon attacked the school. It targeted Diana and took her. All the professors tried to fight it unsuccessfully. Honestly I have no idea what you were doing. But you ran out of nowhere and challenged the demon.” Chariot rubs her temple. “The demon should have killed you with its first blast. Somehow you came out of the smoke with the Shiny Rod unscathed.” Chariot looks back at Akko as she listens attentively. “This seemed to confuse the demon who then used the ground under you to launch you up into the sky. I don’t know what happened after that. The professors and I went back to fighting the demon while hoping you were OK.” Chariot shakes her head. “We couldn’t do anything to that barrier around the demon and Diana. Then out of nowhere the top of the barrier exploded and was heavily damaged. One hit. Akko you nearly destroyed it with one hit from I’m guessing Shiny Arc.” Chariot suddenly looks tired and sits down on a chair next to the bed. “We looked up and saw you falling towards the barrier before you shot yet another Arc into the barrier. It blasted everyone back and shattered the barrier with ease. The demon fled, clearly very injured. Everyone thought Diana was gone. I guess you somehow cast a protection spell around Diana because when you landed you started digging through the upturned earth and pulled her out. She was surrounded by a blue barrier. Afterwords, the nurses took her and you tried to follow before falling on your face and passing out for six days.” Chariot finishes the recap and stands. She rubs her arm and sighs. “Akko, next time be more careful. Please.”

Akko listens confused. “That sort of sounds like me. The running right at danger part. But everything else?” she asks. Akko closes her eyes and thinks hard. Some things were coming back to her. She remembered feeling powerful, really powerful. And she…used that power to protect something really important to her. Her ears and cheeks quickly heat up and become quite red as she remembers her motives. “Well.” She whispers “I sort of remember a few things.” When she opens her eyes she avoids looking at Chariot’s concerned, motherly gaze. 

“Akko are you okay? Your face is almost as red as my hair.” Chariot asks.

“Yep” Akko replies quickly “All good. Nothing wrong here. Is it hot in here. It might be hot in here” Akko starts to ramble to cover up her embarrassing revelation. 

Chariot raises her brow with a slight, possibly knowing look. “Alright Akko.” she says softly while stepping away. “If you need anything don’t be afraid to ask.” As she is about to leave Akko speaks up quickly.

“Um Professor? Could you, um, check on Diana for me? And um, tell her hi for me?” Akko’s voice cracks as she shyly pulls her sheets up to hide her somehow growing blush. Chariot laughs softly and looks over at Akko. “Of course” 

Chariot leaves Akko to die internally. Akko mentally kicked herself for pretty obviously making her feelings known. She groans into her hands and lays back fully once more. “Shit” she mumbled. Akko sighs and pulls her blankets up as high as they would go and settles in. ‘I guess my friendship with Diana is over now. Idiot’ Akko mentally slapped herself for being so foolish as to make her desires known. Everyone had to know after what she apparently did. Her memory was still fuzzy but she full remembers how she felt. ‘I guess it was worth it, to see Diana alive and well again was worth it.’ Akko sighs softly and closes her eyes. She quickly drifts off to sleep, letting the exhaustion take her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko gets visited in the infirmary. Embarrassing shit ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I pumped this out quick. Its also like 1k words longer than the first chapter. How you may ask. I have no clue. Anyways enjoy.

The next day Akko wakes slowly. Every time she wakes she feels much better than she had before. Although feeling weak still she sits up and yawns, stretching her arms up over her head. She grumbled sleepily and looked around with half lidded eyes until a new addition to her room catches her eye. She yelps and covers her mouth.

Diana stirs in her wheelchair. She stretches while yawning. She looks around and sees Akko with her hands over her mouth, staring at her with wide eyes. “Good morning Akko” Diana says softly while blushing faintly as Akko stares at her. 

Akko opens and closes her mouth like a fish out of water. She manages to pull herself together and puff out her cheeks before whispering, “Diana, the wheelchair.” Her eyes fall to the mediocre thing. It wasn’t much more than some faux leather wrapped around a metal rolling chair. 

Diana smiles softly and looks away from Akko. Her look is wistful as she quietly replies, “Yeah, about that.” Diana sighs and raises her hand to brush a strand of perfect blonde hair behind her ear. “It is an unfortunate side effect of my injuries.”

Akko’s face falls and tears start to form in the corner of her eyes. “Di-ana.” She chokes out, her lip wobbling as she holds back the sobs. “I-I’m so sorry.” Her voice cracks and silent sobs slip from her lips. Akko brings her hands to her face to hide her crushed expression. ‘I couldn’t save her. How could I let this happen?’ Akko asks herself. She only looks up when she feels a warm hand on her shoulder. Her red and puffy eyes look up to see a concerned Diana.

“Akko? I… I didn’t mean to make you cry. That was a terrible joke. I just have to roll around in this infernal thing for a few days until I’m more fully healed.” Diana scolds herself for making such a foolish joke. ‘Honestly who would think that a joke about being disabled would be funny.’ As Diana cringes at herself and tries to console Akko, she feels Akko’ slender arms wrap around her neck and pull her into a bone crushing hug. 

“You’re awful Diana.” Akko says half seriously into the crook of Diana’s neck. Akko sniffles as she calms down and hides her embarrassed face in the warm and safe crook. Akko finds Diana’s scent to be intoxicating and very calming. 

Diana returns the tight hug and turns her head to smoosh her nose against Akko’s ear. “I really am sorry for that Akko. Please forgive me for being so foolish.” Diana asks softly, fully ready to beg Akko for her forgiveness. Diana also takes a second to enjoy the sweet smell of her savior and extremely valued friend. 

Akko releases only one arm to wipe her nose and make one final sniffle. She quickly returns her face to her new safe place and whispers softly with her hoarse voice. “Of course Diana. I could never stay mad at you. Just make real jokes next time.”

Diana blushes as Akko returns to her neck for comfort. Not that Diana really minded, it did feel really nice and made her stomach do somersaults. “Of course Akko. I guess I need some pointers from you.“ She awkwardly starts to rub Akko’s back from her seated position. “By the nine, this girl will be the end of me.’ While Diana has her internal monologue, Akko tucks her face in further against Diana’s collar. Diana freezes as she feels Akko’s breath ghosting across her chest, she doesn’t dare move.

Akko and Diana’s little cuddle session gets interrupted by a loud, “Yo Akko! Where you at?” from the other side of the curtains. Both Akko and Diana pull away from each other and settle into their respective spots before Amanda, Lotte, Sucy, Constanze, and Jasminka pull open the curtain and file into the small space. “There you are, we’ve been waiting for you to wake up. I wish i could take a week long nap.” Amanda says with a half smile and her hands upon her head. “And nice to see the princess up and about as well.” 

Diana groans and places her face in her hands as Amanda jokes. Akko blushes and and pouts at Amanda. “Heyyyyyy. It's not like I chose to pass out for that longggg.” Akko complains while looking between all her friends. 

Sucy snickers behind Amanda while Amanda laughs whole heartedly. “No need to lie in front of Diana. We all know you enjoyed dreaming about her for a week uninterrupted.” Amanda smirks as Sucy falls into a chair snickering wildly. Lotte covers her mouth to muffle the small laugh she let escape her lips. 

Akko’s cheeks burn super red. She puffs out her cheeks to retort but decides that it would be better to stay quiet and just take the teasing. She glances over at Diana and sees her in a similar state, bright red and hiding her face. Akko takes a second to admire how freaking adorable Diana looked in her hospital gown, with her lovely blonde hair surrounding her perfect face. ‘Oh look she's looking at me...WHY IS SHE LOOKING AT ME?’ Akko screams internally right before she realized she had been caught staring, by everyone. ‘Oh by the nine, throw me out the window now.’ Akko begs internally. She finally looks away and hears giggles from all the girls except Diana who was blushing even more intensely now that she had caught Akko staring at her like that.

“Guysssss. Leave me aloneeeee!” Akko begs unsuccessfully as her friends only laugh at her request. 

“But why Akko? It’s too much fun making you and Diana blush so much. You two are so cute as the tomato couple.” Amanda teases, loving her ability to make them die internally. “Besides neither of you really seem to mind being teased. Isn’t that right Diana?”

Diana glares up at Amanda. Her cheeks stay nice and red as she responds. “I would prefer it if you would stop teasing Akko and I about such silly things.” Diana tries to be as stern as possible to make Amanda stop, but to no avail.

Amanda just laughs some more and mimics Diana’s accent “Amanda stop making a fool of us. Can’t you see we are madly in love?” This causes Diana to huff loudly and start rolling her chair out of the room.

“I’ll see you later Akko.” Diana mumbles right before running over Amanda’s foot with the wheel. Amanda yelps and hops around on one foot while the other is nursed in her hand. 

“Bye Diana,” Akko waves from her bed and scowls at Amanda. “That is exactly what you deserved,” Akko crosses her arms and scowls at Amanda. With Diana now gone Akko’s cheeks start to return to her normal pale cheeks. 

Amanda looks up at Akko disappointed. “You like it when your girlfriend hurts me?” She asks while pouting, her lower lip jutted out.

Akko scowls and yells, “YOU KNOW WE AREN’T DATING!” Before covering her mouth and blushing once more.

“Well doesn’t mean you don’t want it to happen” Amanda retorts with a knowing look. All of their friends nod in agreement and shrug at Akko.

“W-what. I-I don’t think about Diana like that.” Akko says meekly while shrinking back into her bed. 

“No need to lie to us Akko” Amanda shrugs and turns to find a place to sit. “After all you blew up half the school just to save her.”

Akko’s eyes grow huge. “I did WHAT?!”

Amanda and the other friends flinch. “Jeez, I was only kind of kidding. You only took on a demon or something solo and then cried when you thought you hurt Diana. It's not hard to put two and two together.” 

Akko puffs out her reddening cheeks once more. “I-” she starts before deflating. “Just drop it okay?” she asks quietly before laying back in her bed and staring at the ceiling. “Anyways, what have you guys been up to for the last week?”

Lotte speaks up and pushes her glasses all the way back on her nose. “Well classes were cancelled. So good news you aren’t behind, bad news is you are stuck in a hospital bed during it and there is a demon on the loose, probably very angry with you.” Lotte smiles nervously as her quick explanation takes a bit of a dark turn.

Amanda speaks up again, this time not to tease Akko relentlessly. “We’ve been preparing for a second attack. The teachers have been keeping guard and teaching upperclassmen, including us, some offensive magic and a little better defensive magic. Not that we could stop one of the Demon’s attacks like you did, you little badass.” Amanda leans over the bed with her fist out for a shy and blushing Akko to bump back. 

Constanze holds up Stanbot who beeps and starts to speak for Constanze. “We have made lots of progress on our fighting bot! It is close to being done! As well as making big blasters to weaken the shield!” Constanze lowers Stanbot and gives a thumbs up which Akko returns.

“Well I’m glad to hear that you guys are ready. But are you sure it’ll be coming back?” Akko really didn’t want to see that thing again. Not after what it did to Diana. And she wasn’t sure if she would be able to attack with that much force again. Akko still didn’t really know where all that power came from.

“In any case we are prepared. Although I would feel better if you would get your ass out of bed and be ready to help us, you know similar to how you blew the demon up?” Amanda says stretching her arms over head and leaning back in her chair.

Akko laughs shyly. “So, um, I can’t say I know how I did it or if I’d be able to do it again.” She says sheepishly. Akko looks down at her clasped hands in her lap and sighs. “I honestly barely remember what even happened. Professor Chariot filled me in which helped, but I really don’t know what took over and let me do what I did.” Akko deflates with sadness. “I’m sorry guys.” she whispers, mostly to herself.

Sucy rolls her one visible eye and sighs. “Oh Akko you dunce. Why are you apologizing. You clearly have some potential unlike before so stop moping around and figure out how you of all people managed to blow up a demon and send it running, while ALL of Luna Nova’s staff tried their hardest and did nothing.” Everyone stares at Sucy after that but nod in agreement, for the most part anyways.

Akko offers a small smile. “Th-thanks Sucy.” She whispers. 

Sucy rolls her eye again and nods. “Sure whatever. Now get better you dunce.” Sucy stands and walks out of the room.

The rest of her friends give her some well wishes and a little bit more teasing before walking out to give Akko some space and rest. “See you tomorrow Akko!” Lotte calls before disappearing through the curtain.

Akko sighs and adjusts her pillows so she can lay back and relax. She had a lot to think about. The demon, her health, Diana, probably other things, Diana, school, and what do you know, Diana again. Akko groans loudly and covers her face with her hands and starts to rub her eyes. ‘Why does this have to feel so difficult? Like why do I have to be so interested in that stupid perfect face and her stupidly perfect hair, and...UGH!’ Akko sighs and drops her hands into her lap. ‘I guess I should tell her before we get obliterated by a Demon.’ Subconsciously Akko squeezes her hands into fists at the thought of Diana getting hurt by the demon. As Akko falls down a rabbit hole of emotions surrounding Diana and keeping her safe, Akko misses the increasing amount of beeps coming from her heart rate monitor. Suddenly the Shiny Rod appears in her lap with a fancy little shower of sparkles. Akko’s eyes widen as she looks down at it. ‘Did I just summon it again. By thinking of...Oh geez.’ Akko’s inner monologue gets interrupted by Nurse Ophelia walking in quickly with a concerned look on her face.

“What in the world is happening in here?” She asks while looking Akko up and down for any obvious problems, all the while her monitor beeps louder. Akko looks at the nurse with big nervous eyes. 

“W-what do you mean?” she asks innocently while holding the Shiny Rod tightly to her chest.

“Are you trying to perform magic right now? Didn’t I tell you, you need to rest and refrain from magic while you get better?!” The nurse asks while glaring at Akko.

Akko gulps and shakes her head. “N-No of course not. This just appeared in my lap I swear.” The nurse doesn’t seem to buy it but calms down a little. 

“You better put that away and keep yourself calm, otherwise you will be stuck here longer. Understood?” The nurse asks, her eyes softened a little as she looks at Akko staring back like a deer in headlights. Akko nods dumbly and places the Shiny Rod on the bedside table and pulls her hands back into her lap obediently. The nurse nods and watches as the monitor reflects Akko’s calming down. “Good. Now behave. Lunch is soon.” The nurse walks out briskly to leave Akko sitting there petrified. 

Akko falls back once more into her pillows and shivers. She pulls her blankets up to her chin and snuggles into the warmth. Her mind wanders back to Diana and everything Akko liked about her before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Diana was glad to leave the stuffed room that was Akko’s infirmary room. She was not glad to be away from the energetic brunette, but she was glad to be away from Amanda. ‘Nine, that girl is insufferable.’ Diana shakes her head as she rolled her chair out of the infirmary and into the halls. She was glad to be finally discharged. It had been quite annoying to be stuck in that bed for five days, well stuck conscious and unable to sleep for five days. When she had heard Akko was unconscious and unresponsive, Diana had nearly had a heart attack. She could not imagine her life without the brunette in it. She had admittedly cried herself to sleep a few times, when she was actually able to fall asleep. 

Diana brushes her hair behind her ears as she rolls through the mostly empty halls towards her dorm. She wiggles her toes in her socks and sighs. She really wanted out of the chair. She hadn’t been confined to it for more than twenty four hours, but she already found it insufferable. She turns a corner to roll down an empty corridor. She takes this quiet moment to think about how glad she was that Akko was okay, and that she needed to remember why this demon wanted to harm her and her friends. She found it really hard to remember the hours leading up to her supposed fight with the demon before she was rendered unconscious and held hostage.

Diana shakes her head once more and fixed her hair, tucking the strands she just knocked loose back behind her ears. She decides that she needed to take a nap and think about the last week. 

Diana finally makes it to her dorm and opens the door. After struggling to get in the empty room by herself she rolls around the bookshelf and slides up next to her bed. She pulls herself out of the chair and pushes with her legs until she can crawl under her covers and snuggled into the warmth there. She tries to think about the last week but finds her mind drifting constantly to a few events, all of which orbit around Akko. She thinks about what she heard about Akko’s heroics and how she felt special. That thought quickly gets trashed upon by her brain. ‘Akko would have done that for any of her friends. Channel immense power from nowhere, summon the Shiny Rod, and blow up a demon. Any of her friends.’ Diana felt sad at this thought, selfish even, wanting herself to be special in Akko’s eyes. The same way she found Akko special, determined, full of energy, really pretty and cute…’ 

Diana’s eyes flash open and she blushes furiously. She looks around to make sure no one was around to hear her thoughts about her...friend? She groans and rubs her face with her hands, before running her fingers up her forehead to massage her scalp. ‘I guess I might have feeling for Akko. Real feelings for her, ones making me want her to be more than my friend.’ Diana closes her eyes and manages to relax. ‘And what is wrong with liking her? She deserves to be liked this way. She IS pretty, she IS adorable and cute, and she IS precious to me.’ Diana smiles faintly as she comes to her conclusion, she does like Akko and that is okay. She just probably will never do anything about these feelings. Diana slowly drifts off to sleep with her mind on Akko, particularly her smile and bobbing half pony. 

When Diana wakes in the morning she feels much more refreshed. She sits up, yawns, and stretches. She shivers slightly and wraps her arms around herself and realizes she was still in her infirmary gown. She rubs her eyes and slides out of her bed and goes about changing. She takes her time on her unsteady legs before making her way to her stupid wheelchair. She settles into it and rolls herself in the living room. Hannah and Barbara are brewing tea and sitting on the couch. They look up and beam as they see Diana wheeling out of her room. 

“Morning Diana! Good to see you back!” They exclaim in unison. Diana smiles at her best friends and roommates.

“Good morning girls. Glad to be back.” Diana rolls up to the opposite side of the coffee table and locks the wheels. “Please tell me you brewed enough for me too?” Diana asks hopefully, craving some tea to warm her core. She rubs her hands together and looks at the steaming pot..

“Of course!” Hannah says casting a retrieval spell to bring a third cup to the table for them.

The tea finishes and Barbara pours everyone a cup. Diana picks up her cup and holds it with two hands, gingerly bringing it close to her lips. She smells it and sighs contently as just the smell relaxes her. All three girls go about blowing on the cups until they cool to a drinkable level and sip their tea. Hannah and Barbara start to do each others hair for the day while Diana leans back in her chair and watches with a slight smile on her lips while she watches. 

“Could you two bring me breakfast in the infirmary? I was asked to check-in this morning and I do not wish to miss breakfast.” Diana looks to her roommates who smile and nod back.

“Of course Diana.” Barbara says, “It’ll be our pleasure.” Finishes Hannah. They both finish up and stand. “Would you like help?” Barbara asks Diana while motioning to her chair. Diana shakes her head.

“No need, but thank you. I kind of like rolling around. I will see you girls in a bit then. Thank you for your help.” Diana rolls herself backwards and then starts heading for the door. Her roommates open it and hold it wide enough for Diana to easily maneuver out and head towards the infirmary. Hannah and Barbara wave as they head to collect breakfast. Diana wheels herself along the hallways, waving to the few girls wandering about who say hello. Eventually she makes it to her destination and manages to open the door and back into the room. She hears chatter coming from Akko’s little room right before the nurse comes out with a huff and eye roll. The nurse stops and smiles at Diana. 

“Oh Miss Cavendish. I am glad you could make it back this morning. Right this way and we can get you out of here.” The nurse guides Diana into another small room for her check up. The nurse checks her blood pressure, focus, and other cognitive abilities before having Diana stand and work on some physical exercises. 

“Very good Miss Cavendish. You are recovering well. I’d say you only have to stay in that chair for another day or two before you can walk around normally, as well with enough energy to support yourself.” The nurse puts her hands on her hips and nods, content with everything. “You are now excused.”

Diana nods and smiles before settling back down and rolling from the small room. She stops and looks over at Akko’s room. The nurse leaves to tend to other things, leaving Diana alone. Diana decides to roll over to Akko’s room and slip in. “Akko?” Diana asks softly as she enters.

Akko perks up in her bed and beams at Diana. “Oh hey Diana, what are you doing here?” she asks, trying to conceal her excitement at seeing Diana. 

Diana smiles and rolls on over to Akko’s side. “I came by for my check up, a-and to see you.” A faint blush dusts Diana’s cheeks as she adds that last bit on impulse. Akko blushes as well and laughs shyly. 

“How sweet of you. I do appreciate the company. It gets a little lonely here all by myself.” Akko smiles and looks at Diana’s chair. “So how much longer are you stuck in that thing?” Akko thinks back to the previous day and Diana’s poor joke. She shakes her head to the thought, only coming out of her head when Diana responds.

“Hopefully tomorrow. Nurse Ophelia said I was making good progress but my legs need a little more time to recover and gain enough strength for sustained use.” Diana looks down at her legs and wiggles them in the chair before looking up at Akko with a small smile. “But they do work still. Watch.” Diana slowly raises herself and stands next to Akko. Akko watches with a bright smile and look up at Diana towering over her. Before Akko can say anything Diana leans over and kisses Akko’s cheek. “That is for saving me Akko. I hope it is a worthy reward for your heroics.” Diana falls back into her seat with a faint blush. ‘I can’t believe I did that. By the nine, that was risky.’ Diana holds her breath and waits for Akko’s response.

Meanwhile, Akko dies on the inside. Her cheeks explode with a deep red blush and her eyes glaze over. ‘Oh my, oh my, oh my, Diana kissed my cheek. She was like an inch from my lips. And her lips! They were so soft. Only if she would have kissed my lips. AHHHHHHHH!’ 

Diana looks on concerned as Akko sits there with a dopey smile plastered to her lips whilst staring off into space. “A-Akko?” Diana asks while waving her hand in front of Akko. When nothing happens Diana reaches up and gently boops Akko’s nose. Akko finally stirs, wiggling her nose and blinking rapidly. Diana pulls back and covers her mouth to stifle a giggle. ‘Just like a puppy.’ Diana thinks.

Akko looks over at Diana with her rosy cheeks and shyly replies with, “Sorry about that, you, um, surprised me.” Akko smiles and looks to her hands in her lap. She was very excited about this reward. “And yes I liked that reward” She giggles softly and covers her face with her hands. Before she can say anything else Hannah and Barbara barge into the room with a tray of food for them both.

“Nurse Ophelia made us bring this for you too Akko.” Hannah says while placing it in Akko’s lap while Barbara places a tray in Diana’s lap. “Your welcome.” They utter together while looking at the two blushing girls confusedly. “Did we walk in something? Do you both need some private time?” Both girls ask, narrowing their eyes and looking to both of the other girls who avoid making eye contact. 

“Nope I don’t think so. We were just talking. And thank you for breakfast girls” Diana says, looking up at them both from the corner of her eyes. 

Akko also looks up and gives a shy smile, hoping they don’t notice her pink cheeks. “Yeah thank you for breakfast.” Akko says softly. She shares a quick glance with Diana, which makes her insides swell with joy. “I can’t believe she kissed me.” Akko’s eyes widen and nearly pop out her head. Her hands fly to her mouth to try and take back the words that were supposed to stay in her mouth, but instead she pulled a classic Akko and said them out loud, in front of Diana, and Hannah and Barbara. Akko looks on in horror as Diana’s face becomes beet red and her roommates tare at her wide eyed and shocked. “IT WAS ONLY ON THE CHEEK AS A REWARD FOR SAVING HER!” Akko blurts out to try and fix things. She really doesn’t help a whole lot, causing Diana to groan and bury her face in her hands. Both Hannah and Barbara look on and slowly start to back out of the room. 

“I think we should leave you two alone for a bit.” They say awkwardly, backing away and feeling for the exit while looking between the horribly blushing girls. As they leave they look to each other and stifle a giggle, “See. Told you they were into each other.” Hannah says to Barbara who is resisting a loud squeal. “Yes you were! It’s so cute and ROMANTIC!” Hannah shushes her as they leave the infirmary. That doesn’t stop Barbara from continuing as the door starts to close. “I can’t believe she WAS sneaking wistful looks at Akko during class…”

Akko and Diana listen in horror as the curtain walls of the room muffle absolutely nothing that Hannah and Barbara say to each other. Akko looks to Diana wide eyed. “Wait. You like me too?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you have anything to say at all. Again I would like to thank GayStuffe for being my proof reader and helping me find my little mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened before Akko saved the day? Why is there a greater demon hunting Diana?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I had a family get together over the weekend which had me not writing. And then my other excuse is I was working on Diakko Week short stories. I have 5 out 7 completed and I plan to post them here when they are done. If you are interested keep an eye out. Enjoy Chapter 3.

A week previous, the day started normal. Diana woke up feeling a little tired, but overall she felt good. She got out of bed, changed into her school uniform, and went to breakfast earlier than most. She ate breakfast quickly and went to the library for a short bit to find some books while she waited for class to start. She browsed some of the oldest leather bound books, looking for one in particular. After twenty minutes of searching dusty shelves she doesn’t find it. She frowns and thinks for a few minutes, trying to figure out who would want a book on demonology and summoning. She shakes her head, unable to think of someone in particular. She sighs and decides to head to class now, and see Akko. She smiles softly and walks off, forgetting the whole reason she wanted the book, and getting lost in thoughts of the affectionate brunette. The fact that her favorite hair brush had gone missing as well as one of her sashes and that dark slimy substance she found by her window got overwhelmed by happy Akko thoughts.

* * *

The black robe clad witch flipped through the old pages until she found the right one. She cackled evilly and slid her finger down the old, wrinkled, yellowed paper until she found the beginning of the summoning ritual. She begins to gather the summoning materials, drawing the summoning circle, lighting a multitude of candles, and preparing the sacrificial blade. As she prepares, the witch’s small slimy black demon familiar climbs the table and kneels, presenting the mysterious girl with a large clump of blonde hair and a blue sash. The girl smiles evilly and collects the presented materials and pats the small creature on the head. “Good, good, you may go now.” She tells her small familiar. It slides off the table and scurries to its cage where it curls up and falls asleep. 

The girl creates a heavy circle of salt and places the ribbon, tied around the lock of hair, in the middle of the circle. The girl cuts her palm and bleeds onto the ribbon and hair, before walking over to her sacrifice. She pulls her familiar from its cage and walks over to the circle. It looks up confused before feeling the knife slit its throat. The girl tosses the corpse into the middle of the circle and began to chant in a low tone. She slices her palm and squeezes her bloodied hand over the hair and ribbon, dripping blood onto the dirty wooden floor. At first nothing happens, until she gets to the last verse of the ritual. Suddenly all of the candles’ flames burn much more intensely and much taller. A howling wind whirls through the small wooden room, picking up as she recites the last word. The wind snuffs out all the candles within the room, but the one in the middle of the room which becomes very small flame. The little amount of light barely allows her to see the feet of a large, ten foot demon standing in the middle of the circle. The girl kneels and whispers. “Great Mistress, I beg of thee to hunt my enemy until they are dead. You may do with her as you wish, as long as she perishes. Do you accept the terms of this contract, the reason for my summoning?” She asks softly, hoping the great demon before her would accept her sacrifice and contract. 

A hearty yet evil laugh echoes through the room. “Foolish girl, who do you wish me to kill? Who needs ME to kill them.” It asks the kneeling girl. The girl points to the small salt circle with the targets possessions. The demon flicks her hand and makes the salt move to create a channel to the circle and guide the bloodied ribbon and hair to her. The demon picks up the offered bloodied ribbon and hair. It brings it to her nose and takes a very deep breath, sucking in the scent of her summoner’s blood and the scent of her potential target. “Oooh my. You wish for me to hunt a Cavendish eh, girl?” The demon asks with a smirk. The girl simply nods and stays crouched with her head lowered. “Then I accept your contract. Now let me free, let me feast upon some of your blood and grow in strength, then I will begin my hunt.” The girl looks up with a faint smile. 

“As you wish mistress Mara.” the girl replies to Mara, the demon of death, desire, greed, and hate.

* * *

Diana settles down into her second class of the day, setting her books on the desk and sighing as she leans back into her chair. Akko had gotten in trouble again by falling asleep, much to Diana’s chagrin. She shakes her head thinking of the goofy, pain in the ass, but lovable brunette. Diana pulls out her notebook and opens it as well as the book to the pages written on the chalkboard. As class begins she tries to concentrate on her notes and the professor. Her mind drifts occasionally to Akko, particularly the way her half pony bobs when she does literally anything. She smiles faintly and stops her small sketch of the pony tail to try and pay attention once more. Diana had no clue how she could possibly express her recently found feelings about Akko. She didn’t really care that she was a girl, but she wasn’t sure if Akko would feel the same, or even want to be her friend after finding out about Diana’s affection towards her. Diana sighs softly and looks up to the front of the class once more, feeling a little distressed from her thoughts. 

As Diana tries to once again get back into her school work mode she gets interrupted by a fairly large rumble through the building. She quirked her eyebrow and looked around at the other confused students. Their professor walks towards the door and peeks around outside to see what was happening. As she peers outside, the wall opposite explodes and throws many students and debris around. Diana gets tossed onto the floor by the explosion, her senses getting muddied by the boom. She sits up in a blind panic and grabs her wand, ready for whatever was about to walk through the large, smoking hole in the wall. She was not ready for the demon who had grown three fold since it had been summoned. The demon grinned widely as she crotches and shuffled into the lecture hall. Diana’s eyes widen as it seems to stare into her soul and move directly at her. Diana raises her wand, pointing it at the nearing demon, hoping to protect herself and the other stunned students. 

"Difranieado.” Diana mutters while scuttling backwards on the ground, past the strewn desks. The explosive spell hurdles at the demon who flicks her hand and deflects the explosion. Diana’s eyes widen even more as the creature simply swatted the spell, taking the hit to the hand with little consequence. The skin on Mara’s hand is slightly irritated by the spell, Mara looks at it and smirks. 

“That is the power I expect from a young Cavendish.” She replies, reaching down for a panicked and frozen Diana. Diana manages to roll out of the way of the giant hand and get to her feet. Mara keeps smirking and swats her hand sideways, throwing desks as she moves to hit Diana. 

Diana barely manages to throw herself to the ground, managing to only let her leg get caught by the swinging hand. She gets thrown twenty feet along the cascading floor. She grunts each time she slides down a level until she stops and pulls her leg to her chest and mutters a quick healing spell to make the pain dull. She looks up at the massive demon crouch walking closer to her. Diana gets up and points her wand at the smirking demon as she gets once more in arms reach. “What do you want with me?!” Diana yells at the demon. She checks her shoulder and sees most of the students have fled the room, leaving a few unconscious girls strewn about. Diana quickly looks back at the demon as it leans down towards Diana.

“I am MARA! Demon of death! I have a contract that involves you little Cavendish.” She leers in Diana’s face. Diana flinches and casts a quick protection spell around herself, seeing Mara’s hand raising off to her side. Mara swats Diana once more, launching her in her little bubble through the wall of the classroom and then the exterior wall. Diana grunts as she gets launched, thankful for her barrier as she crashes through two walls and skids across the grass. Mara quickly follows through the holes, making them bigger. “Strong Little Cavendish. How cute.” She growls as Diana stands on shaky legs. Diana’a hair hangs in her face, making her brush it behind her ears as she crouches with her wand outstretched. Mara laughs and starts taking long strides towards Diana. Soon Mara is fully sprinting towards Diana who breathes as calmly as possible with the huge demon charging at her. 

When Mara is almost able to grab her, Diana swings her wand up, making the ground in front of her rise in a thick block of dirt and stone. She quickly lands flat on the ground as Mara kicks the blockage and is sent sprawling over her and into the dirt. Mara grunts, plowing through the dirt. She pushes herself up with an angry glint in her eyes. Diana quickly crawls around the heavily damaged block and looks at Mara get up through the smashed top.

“Sneaky Little Cavendish.” Mara growls. Mara looks right at Diana’s blonde hair, visible through the dent in the block. “Now I really shall enjoy killing you and all of these little pests.” Mara gestures to the school with an evil glint in her eyes. Diana’s eyes widen in fear at the statement and pulls herself up onto the rock, steeling her nerves. 

“Never Mara!” Diana yelled, bringing Mara’s attention back to her. Diana stands defiantly with her wand ready. Mara chuckles, but stays quiet before beginning to charge Diana again. Diana sends another heavy explosive spell right at Mara, making the demon dodge to the side before continuing to sprint right at Diana. Diana takes a deep breath and points her wand up, making her rock slab rise further from the ground. Diana launches herself in the air as Mara plows her arms through the rock, crumbling it. Diana lands behind Mara and shoots a fiery blast at the back of the angered Mara. Mara gets hit in the back and stumbles forward a step. She turns quickly and raises her arm to blast the same spell right at Diana, this one though is ten times more powerful. Diana throws up another defensive spell, using all the magic she could to reinforce the shield. Mara was impressed at Diana’s quick thinking and skill for her age, even though she was no match for the great and powerful Mara. Diana’s shield gets crumbled by the blast, sending her skidding backwards through the dirt, making a trench. Mara smirks and walks slowly towards the crumpled, smoking girl. 

“Poor Little Cavendish. You are no match for me. Now come along, we must have our fun with the other little pests here.” Mara reaches down to pick up Diana, only to find the slumped girl to disappear as her hand touches her. Mara frowns and feels another fiery blast hit her side, sending her to the ground with a grunt. 

Diana stands on wobbly legs on the edge of the school building, leaning against it for support. Her clothes are tattered and burned after the hit she took. She felt drained after her invisibility spell and hologram. She takes deep shaky breathes as Mara stands up, looking even more angry. “You little pest.” Mara spits onto the ground, causing the dirt to sizzle. “I will now really have fun, torturing, killing, destroying everything you love or even care about.” Mara begins to summon demonic wolves from the dirt around her. Five smoldering wolves dig their way up from the ground and encircle Mara. “Go my beasts. Bring me the girl.” She says with a snarl. Diana panics, turning to run as best as she can, struggling with her hurt leg and limping heavily.

Diana slips into the classroom she had been originally attacked in and rushes to the door and out into a different hallway then the one she had been flung through. She hobbles quickly down the deserted hallway, searching for anyone to help her. She hears the demonic wolves howling and running around the room behind her, sending desks clattering across the stone floor. She pushes into a different classroom and shuffles up into the back of the room’s seating area. Diana ducks down behind a desk and pulls her legs close to her body as she breathes heavily. The demon dogs could be heard out in the hallway walking around, their claws scratching the stone floors loudly. Diana closes her eyes and hopes they can’t find her. SHe racks her brain for an idea that could help her escape or combat the wolves. Her eyes snapped open and she pulls out her wand with an idea. She starts to cast a spell to disrupt her scent when she realizes she cannot hear the dogs anymore. She breathes out a sigh of relief only to have the desk flipped over her and smelly jaws grab her shirt roughly. The dogs pull Diana roughly from her hiding spot and drag her towards the exit. Diana yells loudly and swings her fists at the animals as they nip at her teasingly. 

Diana feels the dread build up inside of her, realizing she dropped her wand. Her desperate swings at the snapping beasts begin to dwindle, not because of the bite marks on her hands and wrists, but because she knows she lost. The animals drag her out into the bright light of the courtyard where Mara is standing. 

Mara doesn’t notice her demonic dogs pulling the defeated Diana from the school, she has a shield up protecting her front easily from the onslaught of attacks from the professors. Diana doesn’t get hopeful as she watches weakly. Her resolve is broken, the despair had set in making her feel hopeless as the professors fight to protect the school from a formidable demon. Their attacks get absorbed by the shield, making it stronger as Mara holds it up in front of her. Mara checks her shoulder and smiles, seeing her wolves bringing their prey back to her. “Good beasts. Bring her and deal with these pests.” Mara commands. The animals lurch forward, depositing a weak Diana at Mara’s feet before charging the professors. 

The professors change the direction of their attacks to the charging wolves. The wolves dodge back and forth as they near the professors. A few get peppered with spells, making them angry, causing their hackles to ignite with fire. Diana watches from the ground next to Mara as the professors manage to take down two wolves and banish them. The other three back off and jump through the windows of the school. The group of professors break up, sending two squads into the school to hunt down the animals before they can terrorize any students. The last squad tries to keep Mara busy with more attacks. Mara simply laughs and throws her shield towards the group, making it explode and shower the remaining professors with a black sludge. Most of the professors manage to shield themselves from the toxic sludge, their shields struggling against the powerfully acidic goo. The poor professors who could not protect themselves in time or did not generate a powerful enough shield get melted with faint screams of horror. 

Diana watches on in horror as Mara, gleefully stomps over to the covered and stuck professors. “Oh little toys, your efforts are for naught.” She teases the struggling women. Suddenly the two groups that had split off come back. Mara looks up and quickly steps back as strong assault comes her way. She protects herself with another shield, watching as one group keeps her somewhat busy, the other clearing away the sludge to save their colleagues. Mara frowns, unhappy with this small delay to her plans to level the school. “Pesky vermin.” She growls. 

Mara walks back to where Diana is limply laying on the grass. She picks her up and charges at the professors, causing the professors to scatter. Mara leaps up onto the wall, digging her fingers into the old stone. She begins to climb to the roof, launching off into the main grounds. She tosses Diana onto the ground without a second thought, hearing the scream of pain as the girl hits the ground hard. Mara stands over Diana and begins to chant, moving her arms around her and generating her special barrier. Magical walls begin to rise from the ground, rising over her head to form a transparent dome of protection. Mara smiles and looks down at poor Diana. “Oh Little Cavendish, I shall enjoy destroying this despicable place.” Mara points a single finger at Diana and blasts her with a powerful force of air, just to toy with her. Mara’s lips curl into an evil smile, watching Diana fade to unconsciousness. ”Pity, I thought you would enjoy the destruction of your school.” She floats Diana up next to her to show her off to anyone that comes to battle against her. “My trophy.” She says gleefully as the professors conjugate outside of the school, facing her.

The professors begin assaulting the powerful barrier with everything they have. Loud booms, cracks, and whistles echo around the school grounds as the spells explode against the barrier or deflect off the powerful and ancient magic. Mara cackles from within her barrier. She occasionally sends powerful attacks at small groupings of professors, sometimes she singles out some of the professors, sending them flying through the air if they cannot move fast enough. 

* * *

Mara thinks back to that day, one week ago. Where did that little pest, the one that ruined her plan, come from. She could not place it. Mara got frustrated and smashed the nearest trees to herself. She fumes about her loss to some pesky little girl, some girl who almost destroyed the most powerful barrier spell able to be cast by a single being in one hit. Mara clenches and unclenches her fists in anger. “I swear. I swear I shall kill the Little Cavendish. And her little lackey. They shall both die.” She mutters to herself. 

Mara rubs her back, feeling the charred flesh from the explosion that finished her dome. She growled, hating her injured state. Although she had mostly healed herself from the attack, she was still slightly disfigured after the assault. Her summoner had implied it would have been an easy task. It should have been an easy task for a greater demon, yet here she was, hiding in the woods recovering from wounds inflicted by a single mortals attack.

Mara begins to draw in the dirt next to where she sat angrily. She made herself at home in the depths of the Articus forest after having to flee from the girl. Mara spat into the dirt image she drew and watches her spit make the ground bubble. “I shall kill you both. And I shall make it painful.” She swore to herself. The rough sketch of Akko and Diana in the dirt melts away into the boiling dirt as Mara plans her revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Your comments help me stayed fueled and eager to write the next chapter.
> 
> Mara is based off of a Hindu demon. I changed it's sex for the story. It sounded like a formidible demon considering it is the from of death and what not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Akko meet up for an almost date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 weeks. That's all it took for me to finally have something to post. Sorry about the long wait, but I hope this chapter is still enjoyed by you wonderful people who still want content. Please enjoy.

Diana was feeling good. She was still a little sore and had a slight limp, but she was allowed to walk around without having to roll around in that infernal chair. She stretched for good measure and groaned softly, working out her soreness. Another reason she was feeling good today was Akko finally got released from the infirmary today. The nurse had told Akko, or rather scolded her when she tried magic right after being told no magic for a few days. Diana shook her head and smiled softly at the thought of Akko doing something so reckless, yet something so Akko.    
  


Diana got ready for the day, even though it was the weekend she dressed in her school uniform. She brushed her hair with her new comb, making sure her hair was perfect for her visit with Akko in an hour. She smiled at herself in the mirror and steeled her anxious nerves. She wanted to tell Akko how she felt, she was confident Akko would understand and maybe even like the thought. She had a lot of time to think after their really embarrassing talks that got interrupted by Amanda, Hannah and Barbara. Akko seemed happy to be with her, and the other girls never teased them like this before. They must know something so Diana was going to shoot her shot and hope it doesn't crush their relationship into oblivion, leaving her world dark and lifeless, but it's fine. Akko will not push her away. Hopefully. Her confidence wavering the closer she got to seeing Akko.

Diana walks down the halls with her head held high and a faint smile on her lips. She looks out on the tarnished courtyard and feels a shiver go down her spine. She stops and looks around, trying to figure out why she got the chills. She stared long and hard at a deep shadow along the edge of the building nearby. She thinks she sees movement and cautiously puts her hand on her wand, narrowing her eyes at the dark spot. Nothing moves as she stares so Diana casts an illumination spell, sending it over to find nothing, just a spot deep in shadow. Diana frowns and puts her wand back. She turns on her heels and continues walking towards Akko’s room, the pep in her step returning. 

Behind her the shadows ripple and shift before becoming still once more. Two eyes open within the darkness to watch the blonde hair recede back into the building. The eyes blink and disappear, the shadows shift once more before stilling. 

Diana nears Akko’s dorm room and hears a loud, animated voice complaining on the other side. It sounded like the person talking was upset about being unable to use magic. Of course Akko would be loudly complaining to her roommates. Diana shakes her head and smiles softly. “Oh Akko,” she breathes out. She raises her fist, knocks curtly on the door and takes a step back, listening to the loud voice quiet and loud footfalls quickly near the door. Akko’s door creaks open and her head pops out of the crack.

“Oh hi Diana! I’m almost ready. Be out in a sec.” Akko disappears back into the room and makes a racket of finishing changing before she exits her room, waving at her relieved roommates. Akko was wearing a cute red t-shirt with a puppy smiling on it and a grey skirt that was just as short as her others. She was still wearing her red sash around her slim waist. Diana takes in everything she can before Akko speaks, “I’m glad you wanted to hang out today. It’ll be fun to get out after being stuck in that stupid bed so much.”

Diana laughs softly. “I thought you loved staying in bed all day. At least you seem to when you sleep through class.” Diana teases, smirking as Akko’s smile falls to a look of disbelief and shock.

“Diannaaaa.” Akko whines, a cute pout forming. She couldn’t believe Diana was teasing her now just like all her other friends. Akko pouts more at Diana, giving her big, red puppy dog eyes and a really stuck out lower lip, using all her charm to make Diana feel bad. Diana’s heart melts at the sight, making her stomach drop. Her smile fades and she starts to feel really bad, Akko’s guilt tripping look destroying her heart. 

“I-I’m sorry Akko. I was only teasing.” She replies softly, her eyes falling to her feet. Akko’s eyes widen as she realizes her pout worked a little too well on the heiress. 

“Oh no Diana. I-It’s OK. I didn’t mean to make you upset. I just like that you are the only one who doesn’t normally tease me.” Akko says softly, her eyes falling to the floor as well. Akko shifts shyly, annoyed with herself for taking things too far with her crush, making her feel guilty.

Diana’s heart drops upon hearing Akko’s words. She quickly moves forward and pulls Akko into a tight embrace. Akko yelps softly, surprised by the hug, but quickly melts into the warmth of the embrace. She puts her head into the crook of Diana’s neck and sighs, squeezing Diana tightly and tickling Diana’s neck with her hot breath. Diana closes her eyes and enjoys the warmth of Akko against her. Diana’s arms tighten around Akko’s waist, pulling her firmly against herself. They both stay like that, ignoring the plain as day public display of affection in the hallway to just enjoy each others touch for a moment.

Diana slowly lets Akko go, not forcing her out of the embrace, but letting it end naturally. “I’m sorry Akko, for making you upset. I promise to keep my teasing to a minimum. Just know I do it because I love you...” Diana’s face flushes incredibly red as her eyes widen and she stares at a shocked Akko. That was not how she planned this happening. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! Her heart starts to beat fast enough she was sure Akko could hear it too. Diana’s mind was racing and it made a split second decision before Akko could react, she had planned to confess, just not like this. She had to make a statement. Diana leans in and pecks Akko’s lips. She pulls back and looks surprised at an even more shocked Akko. Diana waits for what feels like forever for an answer, but one never comes. Her nerves get the best of her, so Diana turns and sprints off, her heart broken that Akko wouldn’t say anything to her.

Akko stands completely stunned for a whole two seconds after Diana kissed her before Diana took off, leaving her in a daze of excitement, confusion, and mind numbing happiness. She barely registers Diana’s way too hasty exit as her mind spins and she melts down inside. She falls on her butt and stares off at the fleeting mint-blonde hair bouncing away, her head cocked to the side. ‘I can’t believe she said she loved me. I CANNOT BELIEVE SHE KISSED ME. BY THE NINE THIS IS THE BEST GODDAMN DAY EVER.’ Akko screams in her head while smiling at the blurry hallway. All this excitement was making her dizzy and useless as she sat on the cold stone floor. 

After a few moments a finger taps Akko’s shoulder as she sits on the floor with a stupid grin plastered to her face. Akko slowly turns her head to look up at the blurry and dark shape leaning over her. “Hello,” Akko says with her stupid grin.

The figure giggles, which makes Akko feel uneasy. That giggle didn’t sit right with her. “That was so adorable.” The figure says with a sickly sweet voice. “Too bad she ran off before she could see your reaction. And to think that’ll be the last thing she remembers about you.” The sickly sweet voice said with such a cheery and happy tone, as if she didn’t just say such ominous things. Akko opens her mouth to say something to the dark figure, but before she can move she crumples to the floor, her vision slowly fading to black, that awfully sweet giggle echoing in her ears.

* * *

Diana runs as fast as she could towards the outside world. Her heart pounds painfully in her chest as her feet pound down the halls she knows she shouldn’t be running down. How could she think Akko would love her back. Why the hell did she kiss her?! Akko certainly would never talk to her again after that. By the nine, Diana was furious at herself and devastated at losing Akko forever. Diana runs outside and keeps going towards the outside of the library to hide in the bushes. She pushes her way through the branches until her hands collide with the walls of the school. Diana breathes heavily and squeezes her eyes shut. She sinks to her knees and rests her forehead against the cold stone. She feels herself sink into the soft dirt and she lets out a deep sob. Diana crumples in on herself and begins to cry softly into her hands. How could she be so stupid to lose Akko, the light of her life. Diana punches the dirt angrily, sinking her fists into the soft dirt repeatedly. She cries, releasing all the pent up emotions within, letting her raw emotions out. It felt good to release them, instead of keeping them pent up and hidden away. After a little she begins to try and collect herself. 

Diana takes a deep and ragged breath before sitting up straight and looking at the stone wall in front of her. She places her hands against the cold stone and traces the cracks and the mortar between stones. She takes a few more deep breaths and calms her nerves. Diana pulled her hands from the wall and began to run her palms down her thighs, kneading her flesh and closing her eyes once more. Akko couldn’t possibly hate her that much. They would never be the same, but Diana had to make the most of it and maybe, just maybe she could be Akko’s friend again. Diana reaches her knees with her palms, her fingers curling over her knee caps before her nails are dragged back up her pale thighs. Diana opens her eyes and nods at the wall before slowly standing, brushing the dirt from her shins. Diana slowly made her way out of the bushes, hoping no one would notice her messy hair and red, puffy eyes. She rubbed her thighs anxiously as she thought about her next steps, what would she do now that her relationship with Akko was tainted and possibly ruined forever. Diana shakes her head and starts walking back the way she came, to find Akko and apologize for her rash and stupid feelings, especially for how she acted them out.

* * *

Constanze was in her workshop working on her battle mech when the alarm went off. She jumped out from behind her mech and ran to Stanbot, who was jumping up and down, waving its arms and pointing to a screen. Constanze’s eyes widen as she sees Akko being dragged rather crudely across the school grounds and into the forest. A dark shape that resembled a girl dragged Akko by her forearm, the rest of Akko was spread eagle out behind her on the ground, Akko’s head lolling around and drooling. 

As the figure disappears into the trees with Akko in tow Constanze jumps up and hits a big red button. She gathers her go bag and motions at Stanbot to get the mech up and ready outside for her.

Constanze rockets out from her workshop through the bed entrance, surprising Amada who jumps and almost falls over off her own bed. “What the hell Constanze! First some thingy on my desk started yelling at me then you come flying up here like a bat out of hell. What’s going on?” Amanda looks on at Constanze as she gestures wildly in response. Amanda looks at her in confusion. “WHAT?” Constanze growls and grabs a piece of paper and quickly scrawls out a basic message just for Amanda, ‘Akko danger hurry now,’ before thrusting it against Amanda’s chest and running out of the room. Amanda quickly reads the message and jumps off of her bed, grabs her wand, and runs to gather their friends. They needed to act fast. 

Amanda rushes to the red teams dorm to grab Sucy and Lotte before barreling to the blue team’s dorm to grab Hannah and Barbara. Luckily they run into Jasminka returning from a study session at the library and grab her too. With most of the team together the girls rush outside to find Constanze finalizing her suit up process. Her mech stands up with her inside and points to the forest where she saw Akko getting taken. The mech deploys brooms for all the girls present and they all take off, desperate to find Akko before it is too late.

* * *

Diana walks briskly on the other side of the school back towards Akko’s dorm. She nervously tugged down on her skirt hem, trying to keep it together, doing all she could to not run away and hide again. After a surprisingly long walk back to Akko’s dorm, Diana steeled herself and knocked on the heavy wood door. She waited a minute and with no response she tried once more, knocking firmly against the thick wood. Diana began to feel dread build up within her as Akko failed to answer the door. Either she wasn't there and had run off too, or she really didn’t want anything to do with Diana, which hurt Diana’s heart immensely to even think about. Diana slowly turned on her heel and walked briskly away, Akko had to have run off somewhere. It was up to Diana to find her and try her best to fix things. Akko loves to sit up on the tower’s ledge and dangle her feet over the edge and she likes to sneak off to the north building of the school. Diana would start with those two places first, then maybe check the bench in the park where she found Akko after her heart was broken by Shiny Chariot. Hopefully Akko hadn’t been that broken by Diana’s accidental confession. 

Diana starts with the tower, walking up all the stairs like Akko typically does. She huffs and puffs as she finally reaches the top. She looks around to find the area empty and devoid of Akko. It felt chilly and lonely without Akko beside her up there. Diana shivered even though it was rather warm out and began the long journey back down the stairs. As she exits the tower she looks up and closes her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face for a moment before heading towards the off limits north building. Diana fiddles with her blue sash as she made her way across the green grounds that were now filled with potholes and rubble. Her hand shook softly as she neared the building and its ruins. She hadn’t really thought about what she planned on saying to Akko when she finally found the girl. She knew she should apologize at least and hope that she will be able to stay Akko’s friend, or at least be able to become Akko’s friend once again, eventually. 

Diana carefully made her way through the ruins, looking in every possible hiding spot for the keeper of her heart. After a good thirty minutes of careful searching she came up empty handed. Almost defeated, Diana makes her way out of the ruins and back to her dorm. She collects her broom and looks at the messy coffee table. She frowned and wondered why Hannah and Barbara would leave it in such a mess. Diana shook her head and made her way out into the hallway. She didn’t have time to worry about her teammates leaving a mess and disappearing. She needed to find Akko as soon as possible.

Diana makes her way outside and mounts her broom. She flies to the terminal and makes her way to town. After a short trip Diana dismounts her broom and makes her way down to town and the hidden away park bench where Akko had to be. Diana looks around while she strides through town, watching happy couples hold hands, sit together sharing some ice cream, and be happy with one another. It makes her heart sink when she thinks about how she made Akko feel, she didn’t want Akko to feel bad, she just wanted someone to feel happy with, to hold hands with, to share an ice cream. Diana sighs deeply and lets her head hang low as she nears her love’s location. Diana rounds the corner of bushes and begins to speak to Akko before looking up and finding an empty bench, void of the light she needed in her life. Diana walks up to the bench and collapses into it. Maybe she didn’t really know Akko after all. Maybe she didn’t deserve Akko in her life after all.

Just as Diana hits an all time low since her mother died, she feels her wand buzz. Diana frowns and looks at it. Diana cocks her head at it before the metal stick shot out a thin stream of magic that quickly turned into an urgent message. ‘Akko has been taken. Hurry to the forest, south of the school.’ Diana’s eyes widen in fear. All this time she was searching and crying pathetically all the while Akko had been kidnapped. Diana literally kicks herself and mounts her broom to head back to campus. She needed to save Akko. Then she could face her feelings and Akko’s.

* * *

Amanda, Constaze, Jasminka, Lotte, Sucy, Hannah, and Barbara search the forest as thoroughly as possible. The girls scour the woods in the direction Akko was seen being dragged. Constanze searches the ground in her mech, scanning for footsteps and Akko shaped drag marks. The others fly in a back and forth pattern looking for clues. Constanze is barely able to keep track of the drag marks and they follow the faint trail deeper into the woods.

“Hey where is the princess?” Amanda calls out to Hannah and Barbara. 

“She went to visit with Akko as far as we know. Did she get taken too?” Hannah says, her voice squeaking as a greater panic begins to set in. If this wasn't an extremely serious situation Amanda would have enjoyed that adorable squeak that came from Hannah. 

“Why don’t you try and contact her before assuming the worst. And Constanze only saw Akko being dragged away. No Diana.” Amanda calls out, her eyes staying on the forest below, hoping to spot any clues to help them find her friend. Hannah takes out her wand and speaks to the tip, sending a quick message to Diana. It only takes a minute for an affirmation of receipt and understanding to come back to her. Hannah sighs in relief which makes Barbara do the same. “I think Diana is okay. She responded to my message. Just a quick response though. Hopefully it wasn’t faked by a kidnapper.”

“Way to stay positive,” Amanda growled under her breath. Her eyes spot something on the ground below her, making her dive quickly into the woods. She comes back up with a frown and a torn piece of red sash in her hands. “At least we are still on track.” Amanda says softly. She tucks the fabric into her pocket and the girls keep flying in their pattern with Constaze keeping them on course, following the faint drag marks.

Soon after something catches Amanda’s eye again. This time it wasn’t from the ground. This time it was a shape hurtling at them in the air. Amanda turns to face it, squinting as it nears rapidly. She gulps when she recognizes a very angry Diana hurtling as fast as she could in their direction. “Okay ladies, the angry princess has arrived, and I think she wants to murder someone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, this got randomly angst-y really fast when I was writing it. Hope it worked well though. Please give me feedback, I love to read it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I would love to hear feedback or if you enjoyed it.


End file.
